fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Covenant victory
Episode 1.01 Covenant Rising Synopsis: In the year 2549 the United Space Command the most powerful organization on Earth in the Sol system has been combating Rebels on their own colony worlds keeping the peace between them and the rebels, till they encountered a Alien Race Known as the Covenant Empire that is on a genocide mission to Glass the entire Human Race unless the United Space Command can stop them and end the war. Year: 4/20/2525 Prologue: (Space) As a hulk of an UNSC Destroyer comes into view we hear the voice of Fleet Admiral James Martin. Fleet Admiral Martin's (VO): In the year 2550 the United Space Command the most powerful organization on Earth in the Sol system has been combating Rebels on their own colony worlds keeping the peace between them and the rebels, till they encountered a Alien Race Known as the Covenant Empire that is on a genocide mission to Glass the entire Human Race unless the United Space Command can stop them and end the war, suffering defeat after defeat by the Covenant the UNSC has started evacuating people from the outer colony worlds but we maybe too late as the Covenant are moving faster then we can evacuate planets. Then a UNSC Fighter flies over the exploding Hulk as the camera shows a battle between the UNSC Fleet and Covenant Fleet as its going badly for the UNSC forces, onboard one of the Charon-Class Frigates the UNSC Lexington. (Main Bridge, code red) Sparks erupt from the ceiling and coolant vents from damaged consoles and as crewmen are running from different consoles to keep them on-line as the ship takes another hit. Ensign Williams: Damage to forward sections 19-20 sir we're venting atmosphere engaging emergency bulkheads now sir. The ship shakes ever harder. Cmdr. Taylor: Sir we're getting an order from Admiral Cole he's ordering all ships to fall back to a rally point at a random sector. Captain Telfer looks at Ensign Lisa Williams at the helm console. Capt. Telfer: Ensign get us out of here full sub-light. She nods at him and goes to the helm console. Ens. Williams: Aye, sir engaging sub-light now. (Space) The UNSC Fleet is on full retreat but as the Lexington was about to enter slipspace a Covenant Banshee collides with the ship causing an explosion along the hull. (Main Bridge, code red) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as the Captain hangs onto the arm rests of his chair then a huge shower of sparks erupts sending a support beam that got him in the face causing him and the Command chair to fall to the ground. Ens. Williams: We've entered Slipspace Commander. Commander Taylor goes to the Captain and turns him over and his face is charred and his eyes are life-less as she's in shock by what she's seeing. Cmdr. Taylor: Make random jumps but keep heading towards the nearest Earth outpost and get me Fleet Admiral Martin. Kelly nods at her. Ens. Williams: Man this isn't good with the Captain gone this war could be over before we can win it. Her sister turns to her. Lisa: Kelly its not over and we're just barely getting started we downed 14 of their Cruisers in that battle and its true we've lost the Captain, but the Commander is a skilled Commanding Officer I wouldn't be surprised if the Brass at UNSC Command gives her Command of the Lexington. Kelly looks worried. (Fade to black, Starting credits)